Really Random Aidori Moments
by secretsofadarkangel
Summary: Just a bunch of Aidori moments clipped together...no real plot.


**Really Random Aidori Moments:**

A/N Still don't own VK…Enjoy this; there isn't really a plot…just a collection of well…read the title. Most of them came from different TV shows.

* * *

**You like who now?**

(This came from _The Simpsons_ episode called _Lisa's Date with Density_)

Yori sat in the lunchroom table across from Aidou. She played with her fingers nervously, until he noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Aidou asked. Yori's thoughts went back to the lunchroom, and she smiled. Yori scoped the table, and leaned towards Aidou.

"Aidou…I have something to tell you," Yori whispered. "I'm not sure how to explain it…but I've never felt this way before." Aidou nodded.

"I think I have a crush!" she squealed lightly. Aidou's face started to beam. He was literally glowing.

"Oh! Really…" he said, raising a brow, then began to drink his carton of milk.

"On Zero Kiryuu!" Yori exclaimed. Aidou began to choke on the milk he drank.

"YOU LIKE ZERO?" Aidou cried out. "But he's a jerk!"

"But deep down, I bet he's sweet and sensitive," Yori protested lightly. "You could say I'm trying to bring out the Aidou…in Zero." Aidou put his milk cartoon firmly on the table.

"But I'm ALL Aidou!" he yelled defensively.

"Oh Aidou…I like you too…just, not in that way. You're more like a big sister," Yori stated.

"No I'm not!" Aidou whined. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Would you please give him this note when you get to class?" Yori pleaded, handing Aidou a piece of paper. He crossed his arms.

"Please?" Yori begged. _When she sees you'll do anything she wants, she's bound to respect you,_ Aidou thought.

"Sure!" Aidou said, taking the paper. "What's a big sister for?" _Crap! Shouldn't have said that…_

* * *

**Love is brightest in the dark…**

(This one came off from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ episode called _The Cave of Two Lovers_)

It was hopeless. Yori's and Aidou's torch had only fifteen minutes of flame left. Aidou let out a heavy sigh, as he was trapped in the cave with his crush, Yori. She held the torch which was dimming every minute.

"I have an idea," Yori stated. Aidou raised a brow.

"You do!?" Aidou asked. Yori shook her head.

"Never mind…it's too crazy."

"Yori-chan, what is it?" Yori hesitated to speak.

"I was thinking…the curse says we'll be trapped in here forever unless we trust in love…and here it says 'Love is brightest in the dark' and has a picture of them kissing…"

"Where are you going with this?" Aidou asked, actually clueless.

"Well," Yori said, starting to flush red, "what if we…kissed?" Aidou's eyes grew wide. Will his dream finally become reality?

"Us kissing?" he asked, not sure if he had heard right.

"See…it was a crazy idea," Yori said, turning around.

"Us…_kissing…_"Aidou uttered dreamily. Yori didn't hear him.

"Us kissing!" Yori scoffed. "What was I thinking? Could you imagine that?"

Aidou didn't want Yori to realize his true feelings. So he played along and said, "Yeah. I definitely wouldn't want to kiss you." Then his eyes grew wide. _Did I just say that! Oh no! I didn't mean it! Argh!_

"Oh, I didn't realize it was _such_ a horrible option. SORRY FOR SUGGESTING IT," Yori mocked.

"No! No! I didn't…If I had a choice between kissing you and dieing…"

"OH!" Yori yelled, disgusted.

"What? I'm saying I'd rather kiss you than die, that's a _compliment_!" He shouted defensively. Yori had had enough.

"Well I'm not sure WHICH I would rather do!" she screamed, shoving the torch into Aidou's hands as she stomped away. Aidou sighed.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself, hanging his head.

Ten minutes later…

"We're going to run out of light any second…aren't we?" Aidou muttered, standing a fair distance away from Yori.

"I think so," Yori sighed.

"What should we do?" Aidou asked, approaching Yori.

"What can we do?" Yori asked, as the two leaned closer together. They clasped hands together on the dimming torch. Their heads leaned closer, their eyes shut, and darkness enclosed.

* * *

**Tangled in this mess**

(Another one from ATLA. This is from _The Waterbending Master_)

Yori looked over the bridge, gazing into the moonlit water. She sighed as Hanabusa Aidou approached her from the bridge.

"Hi…Princess Yori," he said. She didn't turn to look at him.

"What do you want from me?" Yori asked, a single tear dripping from her face.

"Nothing. I just want to say that you're beautiful. And that I'm lucky a girl like you would bother to notice a guy like me," Aidou said, sighing.

"You don't understand," Yori stated matter-of-factly.

"No, see the thing is: I think I do understand. You're a princess, and I'm…I'm just a southern peasant."

"Aidou-"

"No, it's cool. See you around," Aidou said sadly as he turned around. He began to walk away until Yori turned him around and kissed him. He let the warmth of her lips settle in. Finally, both of them pulled back.

"Okay…now I'm really confused. Happy! But…confused," Aidou stated, holding Yori's hand.

"I do like you…a lot. But we can't be together…and not for the reason you think. It's because…" Yori pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal a necklace. "I'm engaged. I'm sorry." Yori tugged away at his grip, and ran.

* * *

**Well that's all I could think of…for now. I'll put the newer ones in another chapter, so you know what moments came from which chapter.**


End file.
